


Winter White Hymnal

by LunaFlames



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Angst, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Weather, Hypothermia, Im sorry but its angst time, M/M, Winter, Yes Jesper dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFlames/pseuds/LunaFlames
Summary: Jesper is caught in a snowstorm and begrudgingly trecks onward.Inspired by: Winter White Hymnal by Pentonix
Relationships: Klaus/Jesper Johansen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Winter White Hymnal

Just a few more miles and he'll be home. The horse fell ill during the cold months so Jesper had to walk from the post office to home, nothing to worry about. There were no signs of any bad weather, but, Jesper had an aching feeling. That something is going to happen, something bad. Jesper shivered from the dense cold air, he gripped onto his cloak trying to retain warm. He wishes that he didn't leave his heavy coat at home.

A slight breeze picks up and pushed Jesper backward, Jesper ignores the breeze and continues to tread onwards. Another breeze hits him, stronger than the previous. Jesper, again, brushes it off. He looked towards the thicket of trees, two deer, running from where he is heading. Jesper still walked along the path, but with more caution, still wanting to make it home. The final breeze of air hits Jesper, knocking him back. He physically gets irritated and kicks a pile of snow to release his anger. He lets out a huff and thought, "Why am I so angry at the wind?"

A cruel gush of wind hit his back, sending shivers up his spine. Snow and wind mix to make a cruel and cold beast, devouring Jesper with its deadly cold winds. Jesper harshly closed his eyes, facing cold death in the face. Jesper took one small step forward, he couldn't feel his legs. In fact, he couldn't feel any part of his body. Jesper takes another step forward, thinking that he can get through. On the third step a gush of wind pounds onto Jesper, he stumbles back. His vision gets blurry and he falls onto his knees, barely awake in this harsh blizzard. Jesper closes his eyes and falls onto the snow below his knees, he's no longer alive.

A warm glow looms over Jesper, friendly and inviting. Jesper looks up from his cold and cruel grave, shocked and confused he mutters.

"Klaus..?"

Klaus extends his hand and grabs Jesper, pulling him up. Klaus smiled, Jesper missed that, his friendly and warm smile. 

Jesper with teary eyes whispered, "I missed you." He hugged Klaus not wanting to leave his side. Klaus just smiled again and hugged back, "Nice to see you too Jesper." Wind swirled around the two in a tornado fashion. The wind suddenly died down and both were gone.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I may edit this later, I think this sucks. I mean I haven't written fanfiction in years


End file.
